(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground anchor device used for soil stabilization and supporting building structures and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a helice pier with a coupling system for adding one or more pier shaft extensions and coupling a first helice pier with a second helice pier.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of ground anchor devices used for soil stabilization. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,447, 5,919,005 and 5,934,836 to Stan Rupiper et al. disclose recent anchor devices using helical piers for stabilizing soil, securing building foundations and other structures. Also, the patents cited during the prosecution of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
None of the prior art ground anchor devices described in the cited patent references provide the unique features, structure, and advantages of the subject helice pier coupling system as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a better way of coupling together two or more helice piers. The helice piers used for soil stabilization, supporting building structures and similar applications.
Another object of the coupling system is to provide a way of adding one or more pier shaft extensions to a helice pier shaft of a helice pier for extending the length of the pier. The pier shafts may have lengths of 5 feet or greater. By adding additional pier shaft extensions, the overall length of the helice pier can be increased to 20 to 30 feet and greater as the pier is advanced into a ground surface.
Yet another object of the invention is the pier shaft includes diagonal cuts at opposite ends. A diagonal cut at a lower end of the pier shaft can be used as a lead point when driving the helice pier into the ground surface. An upper diagonal cut end can be used with a coupling for mating with a similar diagonal cut end of a second helice pier shaft or a pier shaft extension.
Still another object of the coupling system is to include alternate helice plates, disposed along the length of the pier shaft, each having a cutting edge rotated 180 degrees. This feature provides for smooth rotation and non-wobbling of the helice pier as it is driven into the ground surface.
The coupling system includes a first helice pier. The first helice pier having diagonal cuts at a lower first end and an upper second end of a first pier shaft. The lower first end of the pier shaft can be used as a lead point when the pier shaft is driven into the soil surface. The upper second end of the first pier can be used with a shaft coupling for engaging a lower first end, having a mating diagonal cut, of a second pier shaft of a second helice pier. The shaft coupling can be welded to the upper second end of the first pier shaft.
The lower first end of the second pier shaft can be bolted to the shaft coupling using one or more bolts. The shaft coupling and the lower first end of the second pier shaft include bolt head slots therein. The bolt head slots are used for receiving a bolt head and a portion of a threaded bolt pin of a connecting bolt.
Also, the first and second pier shafts can include one or more helice plates disposed along the length of each shaft. The helice plates can be permanently secured to the shaft and/or the helice plates can include sliding collars for sliding the helice plates to selected positions along the length of the shaft. The leading cutting edge of each helice plate is designed so that the cutting edge of alternating plates, along the length of the shaft, is rotated at various degrees up to 180 degrees. Also, the alternating plates can be positioned at various angles to each other to suit different types of field conditions.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with ground and soil stabilization devices and helical piers used in stabilizing soil, building foundations, concrete slabs and other structures when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.